


Numb

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Drabble Collection, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy





	Numb

The black tank top accents Massu's body features perfectly, shoulders working visibly as he thrusts, and although Tegoshi had preferred him to be completely naked, he had also been too impatient to wait for that. Now he's on his back, his head hitting the headboard but he doesn't care as Massu leans down, finds Tegoshi's hands with his own.  
“Look at me,” he speaks, deep and low, and Tegoshi complies without a thought, feels his breath hitch when his wrists get enclosed by strong hands, then sees muscular arms tense just as he loses the mobility of his own.

It's so his thing and Massu knows it is, smirks as Tegoshi's hips buck against his own even as he's just starting to tighten his grip. He thrusts harder, the breathy moans Tegoshi gives are like music to his ears and when he grips his wrists harder, holds him in place, they grow in volume.  
“You like it don't you, being held down while you get fucked.” Tegoshi is nodding, agreeing, fingers twitching after only one minute and Massu knows they're going numb already. “If only I had another hand, I could have put one around your neck too.”

The reaction he gets is so interesting that he lets go of his wrists, scoots them down a little so that Tegoshi won't have to lean his head to the side, before he strokes one hand up his side to his collarbone, then with eyes locked together, Massu moves it to the base of his neck. Although released Tegoshi's hands don't move, but his breathing is sharp and rushed; Massu reaches for his cock and after only a couple strokes, some pressure on his neck and he's coming, spilling white onto his abs as Massu fucks him through his orgasm.

It takes only a couple more thrusts for Massu to finish, groaning as his hips twitch, zones out with eyes closed until Tegoshi breaks the silence in the room.  
“Wow.” He sounds breathless, and when Massu looks down at him, he looks just the way his voice suggests; sweaty, hair messy and lips in a lazy, satisfied smile. “That was amazing. I can't feel my hands.”  
“Kinky,” Massu leans down and kisses him, slow and lingering, then pulls away and gets off the bed, discards the condom as soon as he's up.  
Tegoshi laughs, nearly soundlessly. “Who's kinky?”


End file.
